


Buried Memory

by ssJono



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Fiction, LGBT, M/M, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssJono/pseuds/ssJono
Summary: Albus is fed up with his Dad's attempt at setting him up and comes to a realisation.





	

No matter what his dad said Albus was sure that Erin Finnegan was not the girl for him. Sure Seamus’s daughter was pretty and kind of exceptional but that was about as far as it went. So when he turned up at his parents after breaking her heart he was pretty sure that his dad was going to be unamused. He knocked on the door though his old key burnt in his pocket. It opened a fraction and thankfully it was his mum’s smile that greeted him.

Ginny Potter’s face was fuller than it had once been yet her smile never failed to fill it when she saw her children. Opening the door wider she pulled her middle child into a hug, “Hello darling.”

“Hi mum,” Albus said pressed tight to her shoulder, “Is dad in?”

“Umm he is,” Ginny said slowly, “But Seamus just umm sent a message, so you may not want to talk to him for a moment.”

“Oh,” Albus sighed, “I’ll come back tomorrow then.”

“No don’t be silly,” Ginny ushered Albus into the living room, a quaint space that she had taken to redecorating much too frequently. He had a feeling Luna had come by recently as a large mural of Hogwarts now filled a wall with brush strokes that he had only seen from his mum’s best friend. Ginny took a seat and Albus did the same. For a long moment they said nothing.

“Why?” Ginny eventually said.

“I just couldn’t do it anymore,” Albus kept his eyes on the red rug, “Don’t get me wrong Erin is lovely but I can’t keep being with someone that I’m not interested in. Since I’ve left school dad’s been really into trying to find us suitable matches but I don’t think he’s ever going to manage it for me.”

“Oh your father means well Albus,” Ginny moved across the room to sit by her son, “I know he’s not the most restrained in his suggestions but I guess it’s our fault really. Our friends almost all found someone young and now you’re twenty-three he thinks you should be settling down like we all were. But if Erin isn’t that girl then that’s fine, I’ll have a word with him later. Try and get him to cool down.”

“I don’t think that’s the problem,” Albus said his throat suddenly feeling very thick. There was truth hanging in his mind, one he had kept hidden. One that he kept so far down in his memories that dredging it up had taken too long. So much time had passed he had almost completely lost his best friend. But the detour he had taken on the way here was enough to keep the memory afloat. A final night at Hogwarts and two friends shared a kiss. Nothing more but sitting in front of his mum now Albus knew in his heart he had run out of lies.

“What is it love?” Ginny’s concern was spreading quickly, he could see his Grandma in her for a moment and that almost made Albus smile. Except his heart was racing and his head was pounding.

“I think I know who I’d want to spend the rest of my life with,” Albus whispered, “At least someone I think I could give it a go with. Someone that I don’t want to picture my life without anymore.”

It had all been so innocent, the kiss in the common room at midnight. A perfect moment that couldn’t have been spoiled until Scorpius had revealed to the world that he was gay. Albus had been the worst friend he had ever been and distanced himself from him because the kiss had taken on a new meaning one that he wasn’t ready for.

Ginny smiled slowly, “I know Al. I know.” She pulled her son in for a second hug, “You don’t have to say anything Albus. Just know that I love you and your father does too. Sure a Malfoy isn’t his first choice but if he’s your first choice then that is all that matters.”

“I thought I left it too late,” Albus confessed through tears. He hadn’t remembered that he had started crying but he was. “I went to him Mum, just before and I still want to be there now.”

“Well then what are you doing here?” Ginny said with a soft laugh, “Go get your man Albus. I’ll deal with your father.”

“Is he going to be mad?”

“He is going to be whatever I bloody tell him to be.”


End file.
